Patent Document 1 discloses a cooling device including an electric water pump for circulating cooling water. In the second period after the engine is stopped, the cooling device maintains the electric water pump in an operating state and controls the control valve such that only the cooling water circulation through the cylinder head is permitted. Thereby, the cooling device prevents preignition at the start-up of the engine.